Tales of Fire Emblem: Heroes & Cipher
by NX WORLDS
Summary: Experience a new twist to a Fire Emblem storyline where FE characters are not who they seemed in the Real World under new identities crafted by magic, where an Exalted Prince is a local doctor, rival royalties are multimillionaire moguls, and the daughter of Marth is a typical Japanese-American teenager. No longer accepting OCs for this story.
1. FEHC:: Introduction

**Disclaimer** : The Fire Emblem series belongs to Nintendo, except for the Original Characters.

* * *

 **\- TALES OF FIRE EMBLEM -  
** ** _HEROES + CIPHER_**

* * *

 **Synopsis** : -A new Fire Emblem story with a Modern-Day twist.

A modern-day Fire Emblem tale, that combines the elements of 21st Century storytelling and the all-stars cast of Fire Emblem, where characters from the best-selling video game gets thrown into a local middle-class neighborhood in Our World under new identities crafted by magic and controlled by a powerful foe.

Experience a new twist to a Fire Emblem storyline where FE characters are not who they seemed in the Real World under new identities crafted by magic, where an Exalted Prince is a local doctor, rival royalties are multimillionaire moguls, and the daughter of Marth is a typical Japanese-American teenager. Featuring characters from every FE titles, including new ones.

xxx

 **Episodes:**

 _ **-Prologue1: Once Upon a Time  
-Prologue2: Princess of Altea  
**_ _ **-Prologue3: Prince of Cipher**_  
 _ ** _ **-Prologue4: TBA**_**_

 _ ** _ ** _ **-Chapter 1: First Day of High School - Typical Fire Emblem Beginning Battle  
**_**_**_

xXx

* * *

 **OC Invitation::**

I am no longer accepting OCs for this story.

 **xXx**

 **Original Characters**

 _The following character has been created by me._

 _If you are submitting as guests, please sign your username before doing so. Doing so would allow me to give you credits for the characters and reply to your submissions._

 _Your character will NOT be added if you don't sign your username, or submit as a guest._

 **xxx Main Characters xxx**

 **Mercy White**

 ** _Age_** **:** 16

 ** _Ethnicity_** : -(In the FE World) Altean / (In Our World) Japanese  
 ** _Look_** : -TBA.

 ** _Personality_** : -Full name is Mercy-Grace of Altea. Cheerful, talkative, but tends to be very clumsy.

 **Bio** : She's one of the main characters of the story and the beloved daughter of King Marth of the Altean Kingdom from the World of Mystery. Despite her apparent teenage age, her father and mother still appear to be very young in comparison. She and Perce love each other very much and the two together were planning to make a big announcement at Perce's crowning ceremony. But an attack separated them.

 **xXx**

 **Perce Black**

 ** _Age_** **:** 16

 ** _Ethnicity_** : -(In the FE World) Cipherian / (In Our World) African-American  
 ** _Look_** : -About 5'6''. TBA.

 ** _Personality_** : -TBA.

 **Bio** : Pronounced /pers/. Full name is Perceval of Cipher. One of the main characters of the story, and the beloved son of King Sharpe of the Cipher Kingdom, a neighboring kingdom in the World of Zenith, between Askr and Embla. He loves Mercy very much and the two together were planning to make a big announcement at his crowning ceremony. But an attack separated them and their loved ones.

 **xXx**

 **King Galileo of Cipher**

 ** _Age_** **:** 36

 ** _Ethnicity_** : -(In the FE World) Cipherian  
 ** _Look_** : -TBA.

 ** _Personality_** : -TBA.

 **Bio** : The Guardian King of Cipher. While the Kingdom of Askr and Embla are in charge of sealing and opening the portals between FE Worlds, the Cipher Kingdom is in charge of opening the _time_ portals between all Worlds. Time portals come in the form of cards, which preserves a character's stories and destinies, and it is the Guardian King's duty to preserve everyone's histories and protect time from unseen threats.

 **xXx**

 **xxx Submitted Characters xxx**

 **Andrew Dalton**

 ** _Age_** : 15

 ** _Ethnicity_** : American  
 ** _Look_** : About 5' 10". Typically, in casual wear, favors shorts and T-Shirts, but never goes anywhere without his trusty black zip-up hoodie. Relatively pale due to a dislike of leaving the house to be "active."

 ** _Personality_** : Frequently switches between joking, apathetic, and jerkish due to puberty-induced mood swings. Typically opts to keep his mouth shut when in the presence of a higher authority, but is unable to resist a good opportunity to roast someone. Totally addicted to video games, but is no stranger to other forms of media.

 ** _Bio_** : A self-styled intellectual from the southern end of California. Has been a fan of Fire Emblem ever since the age of 12, when he experienced Awakening. Since then, he has completed The Blazing Blade, The Sacred Stones, Path of Radiance, Genealogy of the Holy War, Gaiden, Fates, Echoes, and is currently playing through both The Binding Blade and Shadow Dragon. Finds it very difficult to really connect with anyone and is somewhat self-conscious about many of his likes and dislikes. Constantly seeks reassurances of his decisions, and lacks confidence in his abilities. Finds his sophomore year of high school to not be worth every ounce of willpower he has, and often seeks to complete assignments with minimal effort for maximum profit. Very easy to get laughs out of - show him a clever pop culture reference that he understands, or tell him an even just a sub-par joke, and you will at the very least get a short bark of laughter of a giggle fit. When he is roped into the main story, he resigns himself to his fate with a sigh and a "f**k it, let's do this s**t", and joins up without a hassle.

 **xxx**

 **Shiorin 'Shio' Granat**

 **Age:** Almost 12

 **Ethnicity:** American **  
Looks:** About 3'8, TBA.

 **Personality:** -Playful boy, but mostly serious. Smart, flirtatious, but also crybaby because of the bullies.

 **Bio:** TBA.

 **xxx**

 **Abby Little**

 **Age:** 25

 **Ethnicity:** Jewish

 **Look:** Large build, tall and big, which she hates. Dresses somewhere between "normal" and "expressive," adding some "personality" without "overdoing it". Likes pendants, cool boots, and dyeing her hair unusual colors.

 **Personality:** Abby's defining trait is passion, which so far she has turned inward into intense thoughts and creative pursuits. She learns to use it to stand up for others and what she believes in. Moody, pessimistic, introverted, anxious, sensitive, thoughtful, observant. Detail-oriented but unconfident, she likes trivia.

 **Bio:** Lives with her mother, father, and brother. Also has a sister living elsewhere. Abby never felt particularly close to any of them. Her family does all right for itself and sort of gets along, peaceful but with tensions under the surface, and some ordinary sibling teasing. Never had many friends. Her first romantic relationship recently ended in disaster. She blamed both her ex and herself, angrily. A FE fan since its US debut.


	2. Prologue1: Once Upon a Time

**Disclaimer** : The Fire Emblem series belongs to Nintendo, except for the Original Characters.

* * *

 **\- TALES OF FIRE EMBLEM -  
** ** _HEROES + CIPHER_**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _ **Once Upon a Time…**_

 **xxx**

…there was an enchanted JRPG/tactics game from Nintendo.

It was rich with stories from medieval ages, filled with memorable characters. It was a game that took the Japanese gaming industry by storm, and after six game releases, made an international debut. Fire Emblem swept nations in sales, expanding from console to phone apps to trading cards and comic books; and won fans over.

The game was called Fire Emblem. And it was just a game.

Or so we think.

One day, those Fire Emblem game characters found themselves trapped in a place where their histories and the tales of their heroic feats have been turned into nothing more than a mere game.

Our World.

This is how it happened.


	3. Prologue2: Princess of Altea

**Disclaimer** : The Fire Emblem series belongs to Nintendo, except for the Original Characters.

* * *

 **\- TALES OF FIRE EMBLEM -  
** ** _HEROES + CIPHER_**

* * *

 **Prologue 2  
**

 _ **Princess of Altea  
**_

 **xxx**

The World of Zenith

A vast continent, enchanted by power and might. It was a continent ruled by two powerful kingdoms.

The Kingdom of Askr, and the Kingdom of Embla.

Both kingdoms had the power to control the portals, connecting their continent to different continents-or worlds you could say-within the Fire Emblem Universe. These portals were once watched over and preserved by the First Dragons of Old via the Dragon's Gate. But both kingdoms did not have full control over these portals.

Askr had the power to open the portals to other worlds. And only to open.

Embla had the power to close the portals to other worlds. And only to close.

But there was in addition to these two kingdoms, another one, much more powerful than both kingdoms combined when it came to portals. And the power they yielded could change lives and destinies. Literally.

The Kingdom of Cipher.

Cipher was a celestial kingdom, similar to Askr, but higher in hierarchy and beauty. But they had neither the power to open the portals nor the power to close them. They had the power to open and close time portals. And they could only do it by the use of magic cards. These cards could depict a person's past, present and future. These cards could completely change a person's story, can serve as a time traveling tool in a person's life, and can even grant the wielder powers beyond limit. But because of its sheer power, these sacred cards were sealed away, deep within the Cipher Catacombs, away from prying and greedy eyes for thousands of years under the protection of a dynastic line of the Guardian Kings of Cipher.

But one day, everything changed.

This story begins with a love fable. That of our Hero-King Marth and his beloved betrothed Caeda. The King of Altea married the Princess of Talys and shortly after were with child. The child grew to be a fine gentle noblewoman with a fiery passion for adventure in following her father's footsteps, and a crazed devotion for her love of her life like her mother.

The child's name was Mercy. And she fell in love with the handsome prince of... None other than the Kingdom of Cipher. And his name was Perce.

Today was the crowning ceremony of Perce, as he is to ascend the throne as next Guardian King of Cipher and protect the catacombs in his father's place. And royalties from all the worlds of the Fire Emblem Universe were to attend: from Hoshido to Nohr; to the continents of Ylisse and Tellius; to the Lycian League and the Archanean Empire.

Though Perce was excited about this coming-of-age ceremony, he and Mercy are also planning to make a special announcement of their own at the ceremony. And both youths know that this day promised to be a day not a soul would ever forget...

xxx

Fire Emblem World of Mystery

-Altea Kingdom-

Darkness overwhelmed Mercy's sight.

But she didn't care.

The only thing that mattered to her at this moment was the peace that it provided her. A sense of calm with an ocean of quietness. If death was like this, she wouldn't mind dwelling within it for an eternity.

Her body shifted a little. As soon as she made that slight movement, everything changed in a second. The duvet cover that was over her slipped from under her eyes only a simple hand gesture and the sense of peace she felt was shattered.

A blast of light pierced through the darkness in a flood of white. Her eyes, foreign to the sudden sight of it, adjusted to the sudden change in the environment. The darkness was gone. Her vision no longer saw it, but her room.

It was well lit by the morning sun pouring through the top-to-bottom cylinder-shaped window and glittering on the marble floor. On the left side was a wall of books sheltered in three great pillars. On the right side was a sitting area of three blue chairs circling around a maple table on a red carpet.

She could see the huge Altean crest above the top-to-bottom window. A crest split by yellow and blue adorned with an artwork of Altea itself under the rising sun and the glistening moon on each respective side. The crest itself was stabbed by two swords crossing each other.

She pushed her butt to her bed, feeling its soft cushioning touch. It was a queen-size bed layered with many quilts. Fit for an Altean princess like herself.

"Rise and shine, Your Highness!" spoke a young girl's voice.

Mercy stretched her arms out, squinting at the sun and the uninvited guest in her room. "Rise and shine?" she grumbled, "Tiara, what did we say about me and mornings?"

"Uhh… you two aren't friends?" Tiara repeated. Tiara was barely a teen but she was hired by Mercy's parents to be Mercy's girl servant. She was a quiet gal from a nearby province in Archanea, seeking establishment after her only grandmother who raised her died on a terrible disease.

Mercy grumbled as if in agreement. That pesky sun that was behind her windows, doing a poor job at hide and seek no thanks to its ray of light flooding through her room curtains.

"But you do know what today's date is right?" Tiara went on with a faint smile on her face.

Who cares what today was, Mercy wanted to cry. Her peace that sleep provided eluded her. Only one more hour. That was all she needed. It wasn't like there was something much more import-

Panic quickly seized her heart, and her eyes flew up high. Then excitement tingled all over her light skin, "Wait, what time is it?" she gasped, scrolling her sight from outside the windows to the sundial next to her, its arrow pointed northwest from the sun.

"RATS!" She hopped off her bed and dashed out of her room, seconds before Tiara could said, "It's almost time for Prince Perce's Crowning Ceremon… and, she's gone." she whispered. Mercy had entered her privy.

"Why did you not wake me up?" Mercy's scream echoed from her privy. Tiara could only do nothing but shrug and shake her head. Her only response to Mercy's ignorance on the importance of morning rites.

Today was the day of Prince Perce's Crowning Ceremony at the Cipher Kingdom. Perce was a good friend to Mercy—actually, he was more than that. Mercy considered him her future husband. He was handsome with his chiseled jaws and features, and for someone who was about Mercy's height—she was 5'7''—he had rock-hard muscles and defined abs. One could compare his buff exterior to a short version of Ike of the Greil's Mercenaries, one year after the Mad King's War. But with a few distinct features: a light-chocolate skin tone and light-brown spiky hair.

"Tiara! I can't be late for the party! If I am, then it'll all be a disaster! Everybody will be there! And I mean…"

"—E-VERY-BODY!" Tiara mouthed along with Mercy's final words.

"Yes, I get it, Your Highness." Tiara went to the wardrobe and started going through Mercy's dresses, "Which is why your parents hired me to take care of your daily planning since we all know how incompetent and gauche you are at it."

Mercy shot out of her privy with nothing but a toothbrush in her mouth and a towel around her chest, "Did you just called me gauche?" she yanked the toothbrush from her mouth and pointed at Tiara, "I am NOT gauche—"

Tiara raised her hands in surrender, "My apologies Your Highness. I am only saying what I know." She pulled out a light strawberry evening gown with a red cape. "Here." She laid it on Mercy's bed.

"What you know?" Mercy blinked, "All right then." She spit on the ground and shoved the toothbrush back in her mouth, "Give me one thing that I have done that shows that I am gauche."

Tiara stared at Mercy, then stared at the floor and then back at Mercy again. Mercy immediately got her answer.

"Oh…" she grinned nervously, "Oops. My apologies." She stripped the towel off herself and tossed it to Tiara. The towel landed on Tiara's face.

"Clean this up, would ya? Thanks."

Tiara removed the towel from her face in disgust. "…that's what I'm here for." She bent down to wipe the toothpaste-mixed spit off the floor with the towel.

Mercy went back to her privy to finish brushing her teeth. "You have to understand, I'm never been good at being a proper lady like my father and mother." Mercy said, coming out of the privy from her quick wash-up, "I like to try on new things, break the status quo, seek adventures…"

"…does any one of them require attire? Because you're still naked, Your Highness." Tiara reminded her.

Mercy looked at her figure. Slender, 5'7'' with her light snow-blue hair gracing her shoulders and her light-pink skin glistening under the sunlight. She shrugged, "Hey, we all came into this world that way right?" she said before putting on clean underwear, bra, leg laces and the evening gown Tiara laid down for her.

She frowned at the dress in the mirror. "Ugh… speaking of breaking the status quo, you know what this dress needs?"

"A new color?" Tiara gasped, "Please say it needs a new color."

"Nope!" she said and then pointed at her gown. Instantly, a flood of sparkles overwhelmed the dress and it shifted shape into a white blouse with square neckline and off-the-shoulders sleeves with black ruffled lining and a pair of black leather leggings. Her cape morphed into a red velvet hood over the blouse and knee-high boots formed around her feet. She grabbed her comb and perked up her hair from flat shoulder-length to a wavy sexy style.

"So, what do you think?" she posed, "Perfect for the ceremony right?"

Tiara's jaws dropped, "Your Father would kill you!"

"Oh please…" Mercy threw a dismissive hand, "Father is too soft. There is no way he's gonna prevent me from attending Prince Perce's coronation ceremony in that outfit." She giddily said, twirling in place then pranced out of the room.

Tiara shook her head and gazed at the sky, "Oh Naga, help your daughter in her teenage times."

xxx

-Castle Altea Courtyard-

Jagen turned from a two-horses pulling carriage and walked up the stairs to the entrance of Castle Altea to greet his king and queen: Marth and Caeda.

"The chariot is ready to go Your Majesties." He said.

"Great! Sound the departing bells. We're ready to head out." Marth said.

"Uhm, not really, Marth." Caeda said, looking around.

"Hm? What's wrong?"

"Mercy is missing." She said. "Hey, has anyone seen—" She spun to face the entry room inside the palace just in time to see Mercy running toward them. "Oh, there you are."

"Hello Mother and Father!" Mercy greeted.

Marth and Caeda stared at Mercy's unusual party garment. Definitely a departure from the white tux Marth wore, and the blue evening gown Caeda graced in.

"Uh, Mercy?" Caeda blinked, "…what?"

"Daughter!" Marth exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear, "Love your outfit!"

Mercy gasped. She did not expect that kind of reaction from her father, "…wait, really?" she smirked, "You like my outfit?"

Caeda looked back at Marth in startled surprise.

"Of course!" Marth continued, "Now are you off to a Harlots' Club perchance?"

Mercy's smile vanished. "Wuh-what? N-No! I—" Mercy hesitated. She saw something in Marth's eyes that made her rethink her fashion decision. Grumbling, she declared, "Fine." Then pointed at herself. In a flood of sparkling light, the outfit morphed back into the garment she was supposed to wear: a simple light pink evening gown.

Huffing, she pushed past her parents and went to the carriage. Caeda turned to him with a smile, "Nicely done, Marth." Caeda congratulated.

"Ah, it was nothing. Really." Marth said. He slightly lifted his arm for Caeda to wrap hers around him and they stepped toward the carriage.

"Your Majesties, before you depart," Jagen's voice echoed from behind them. They turned to see him approach with two individuals by his sides, "You have guests." He introduced.

Marth and Caeda lit up at their sights. "Prince Alfonse!" Marth said.

"Princess Sharena!" Caeda said.

The royal siblings from Askr approached the group. Alfonse looked identically spiffy in his white tux as well, with a top hat that had the Askr wing encroached on its side. Sharena was elegant in a light green gown with shoulder pads the shape of stars.

"Hi, Marth! Hi Caeda!" Sharena greeted.

"What are you guys doing here?" Marth asked, "Shouldn't you all be at Cipher?"

"We were but," Alfonse said, "Prince Perce sent us. He wanted to make sure we'd be Princess Mercy's chaperone."

"Aww!" Caeda cooed, "Chaperone? That's cute."

Marth bit the underside of his lips. "I think we're fine with us being her chaperone."

"Oh come on King Marth! We're talking about Mercy, our BFF!" Sharena said, "Our gal pal! Prince Cipher's next—"

"Don't say it!" Marth exclaimed.

"—bride!" Sharena finished the sentence and Marth harrumphed in defeat.

"Marth, my beloved. Our daughter is growing up fast." Caeda said, "Don't you think you're being a bit paranoid about who she should be betrothed with?"

"Oh, I don't have a problem with whom she gets betrothed with. I have a problem with her choice of men. Prince Perce is a haughty young man. And I don't take lightly of haughty people."

"It's not gonna be that bad." Sharena said.

Marth turned to the new guests, "He's also a really bad influencer to Mercy." He added, "Have you seen what she was going to wear at his coronation tonight? Anyone caught in those leggings should be burned to the stake."

"Gee, Father, thanks for the glorious support." Marth heard Mercy coming in, wearing her light strawberry evening gown with a cape.

"Hi girl!" Sharena greeted Mercy.

"You look nice." Alfonse said.

"Love the dress!" Sharena added.

Mercy grinned, one shoulder bashfully up, "Thanks Alfie! Thanks Shay!" a nickname she'd given Alfonse and Sharena.

"Daughter, you know how much I love you right?" Marth said with a bashful grin.

Mercy turned to Marth with a side eye, "If you love me, please don't say that Prince Perce is a bad influencer. I'd really appreciate it. I mean, how would you feel if someone called you a bad influencer to Mom?"

Caeda's jaws dropped. "Mercy!"

Marth shrugged, "…I kinda think it's the other way around with that Pegasus of hers."

Caeda pulled out her fan and smacked Marth on the head. "YAOW!" Marth flinched. Alfonse and Sharena giggled.

"Shall we head out?" Caeda said and stepped into the carriage. Marth followed her. Alfonse, Sharena and Mercy followed behind.

"Hey, is Tiara coming too?" Sharena asked.

"Oh, I literally had to get on one knee, BEGGING for her to come; but she wanted to finish knitting that scarf for her cat."

"Oh, that's a shame." Alfonse added.

Mercy shrugged, "Guess she is not the type to enjoy a good fete."

Once the royals were inside the chariot, the conductor whipped the horses' reins and the carriage departed from the castle onward to its destination... unaware of a looming presence batting its wings against the cold winter Altean skies: Malig knight, Camilla.

A smirk curled the corner of her lips as she licked her upper tongue. As a well-trained Nohr princess skilled with an axe and a professional dragon rider since she was a teenager, she fancied a good slaughtering over her enemies. But not as much as she fancied her love for her sister Corrin. But today, her duty took precedence.

She was going to assassinate a prince tonight.

"Your Highness!" the soldier's voice broke her pensive mind. She turned to him, floating beside her on his own dragon. "your orders, ma'am." he said.

Camilla reined her dragon in to the soldier's direction. He wasn't alone. Behind him was a whole slew of dragon riders gliding besides him, awaiting Camilla to say something.

But Camilla said nothing. Instead she slowly glided her dragon toward him. The dragon's wings slapped the winds, and the wintry fog seemed to part around her, giving her an ethereal appearance before the soldier and his army.

As Camilla inched closer to the soldier, she noticed a bead of sweat on his forehead. It's as if the slow beats of the dragon's wings matched the pounding of his heart. She could tell from his enthralled expression he'd found her confidence-and sex appeal-utterly provocative and arousing.

She smirked at the stout stare of his face zeroing in on her-but not directly at her.

"Benji..." she tutted, shaking her head, "Benji, Benji, Benji... How many times must I tell you, do not-"

"I-I'm sorry ma'am!" the soldier shut his eyes and looked away, "You told us to always look into your eyes! Not your chest!"

Camilla lay back on her dragon and sighed, "No." she calmly said, "I mean, the other warning: do not interrupt my train of thoughts."

The soldier gulped, "R-Right."

Camilla smirked, "Now, about the orders." she twisted to watch Marth and Caeda's family carriage riding off into the dense forest and vanished without evidence. "I believe we've been invited to a party. And we've all been uninvited. So let's do what we Nohrians do best."

"Crash it?" the soldier finished her sentence before she could say it.

She hummed in agreement, still staring at the trees where the carriage slipped in.

"Oh, and by the way," she glanced at the soldier from eye's corner and pointed at her face, "my eyes are always up here."

With a wink, she reined her dragon and with a loud roar, the beast flew down, taking her along. The dragon riders followed their leader and all disappeared into their next mission: a promise paid in blood.


End file.
